It is extremely difficult for a person in a wheelchair to close a door after passing through the door. When the person in a wheelchair attempts to close the door behind him, the door hits on the wheels of the wheelchair and makes it difficult to close the door. In an attempt to avoid contact between the door and wheelchair, the person in the wheelchair frequently goes through the door, turns around and goes back inside the door and backs out while grasping the door in an attempt to pull the door to its closed position. This maneuver is also difficult.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a means for a person in a wheelchair to close a door behind him.
A further object of the invention is to provide a pivotal handle which is mounted on a door adjacent the hinge side of the door to enable a door to be easily moved from its open position to its closed position.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the type described which does not interfere with the normal operation of the door.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an auxiliary handle for a door which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.